un gusto Quinn
by Faberry love you
Summary: Rachel es una militar que se encuentra con una joven en un bar quien diría que por una pelea se hace una historia. Historia g!p
1. Chapter 1

Ni glee ni sus personajes son míos

Chapter 1º: un gusto conocerte quinn

Voy caminando en las calles pensando mi triste vida ya no tenía sentido estaba sola, enojada en un mes me iba ir a la guerra a no les mencione yo me uní al ejército a los dieciocho ya que quería olvidar todo lo que me había pasado mis padres murieron,mi hermana ya no esta aquí y mi mejor amigo esta en el hospital nada estaba bien ya y todo eso solo a mis 19 años yo soy algo chica como de estatura mediana,pelo negro,ojos cafés,y tengo una extraña cosa en mi cuerpo verán cuando yo nací con un pene ya que por cosas genéticas lo tuve jamás tuve problema con eso ya que era parte de mi, pero como no tenía humor ahora con todo lo que había pasado ya estaba demaciado triste , así que fui a un bar solo para divertirme un poco entre al lugar y vi una joven chica como de 16 años rubia,algo alta,con un hermoso vestido rojo con escote y pegado que llegaba un poco más alto que las rodillas y con esos, y se veía tan delgada con ese hermoso vestido se podía notar sus pechos y su estructural cola y volteo a su cara y veo ojos avellanas, una hermosa nariz era la chica mas hermosa del mundo sentí como mi corazón se acelera solo por verla y ella volteo y nos encontramos es cómo si la hubiera visto antes esa hermosa chica nos quedamos viendo, hasta que se acerco un tipo como de 40 años, alto, gordo y horroroso

-Hola preciosa – agarrando su trasero

\- Déjame tonto- dijo soltándose del agarre

-Vamos preciosa solo déjate- repitiendo el movimiento con más dureza

No pude ver mas como la trataba había algo que me decía que no lo iba a permitir así que me hacer que.

-¡Te dijo que la sueltes idiota!- lo empuje y lo golpe en la cara

\- ¡Hija de puta!- lanzando un golpe al pómulo derechos y otro al labio

\- no debiste hacer eso- dije y lo golpeo en la nariz pero al momento de golpearlo el me lo regresa en el mismo lugar hasta que me encambrone y lo golpe en el ojo y fui con aquella chica

-¡Corre!-grite ella tomo mi mano y nos fuimos corriendo

-¡Te encontrare hija de puta!- dijo enojado

Ella y yo corrimos lo más rápido posible y fuimos a mi departamento

-Pero que demonios paso- dijo ella asustada

-Lo siento es que te vi ahí con ese tipo y no pude evitarlo-dije avergonzada

\- muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-No es nada lo volvería hacer- dije sonriendo

-Claro que lo es te golpearon- dijo preocupada

-no me duele- dije feliz

-Pues no importa te las voy a curar ¿Este es tu apartamento?- dijo mas calmada

-si, si quieres quédate esta noche has estado muy alterada este rato y ya es de noche yo dormiré en el sofá- dije feliz

-No es necesario yo puedo ir a casa- dijo feliz

-Claro que loes eres toda una dama y no te puedes arriesgar- dije segura

\- de acuerdo pero si me dejas curarte-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

\- no es neces- dije pero ella me interrumpió

\- Claro que lo es y si no me dejas no me quedare aquí- dijo insistiendo

-no dejaras de insistir verdad?- dije graciosamente

-No-dijo completamente segura

-de acuerdo- dije

-bueno entremos-dijo le abrí la puerta y entramos

-Por cierto soy Rachel Berry- extendiendo mi mano

-Quinn Fabray- dijo con una sonrisa pegando su mano con la mía no podía separarla sentía una alegría.

-un gusto Quinn conocerte Quinn-le dije feliz sin soltarle la mano estaba completamente feliz hace micho que no me sentía así tan feliz talvez Me había enamorado de Quinn.

Bueno aquí dejo un fic pienso subir un capítulo o 2 todos lo días tengo mucho mas que escribir también escribiré cincuenta sombras de Berry que espero que le guste y los veo a la próxima y para que vean que voy a cumplí aquí esta un adelanto

-También un gusto Rachel- dijo feliz

-¿Quinn puedo preguntarte algo?- dije nerviosa

-claro-dijo dulcemente

-¿Que hacías en ese lugar?-

-es una larga historia-dijo

\- tenemos toda la noche-dije

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2: buenas noches rachel berry

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Chapotear 2º: buenas noches Rachel Berry

También un gusto Rachel- dijo feliz

Rachel: ¿Quinn puedo preguntarte algo?- dije nerviosa

Quinn: claro-dijo dulcemente

Rachel:Que hacías en ese lugar?-

Quinn:es una larga historia-dijo

Rachel:tenemos toda la noche-dije

Quinn:de acuerdo- dijo con la voz algo triste

Quinn: todo empezó esta mañana- dijo recordando

Flashback

-quinnie- dijo su madre Judy una señora de cuarenta años muy hermosa con el cabello rubio igual que su hija.

Quinn al escuchar habría los ojos y se paro se estiro se puso sus pantuflas y fue a la cocina a ver a su madre

Quinn: hola mama- dijo feliz

Judy:hola hija el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo su madre

Quinn:papá todavía no baja verdad-dijo algo rápido

Judy:no te preocupes sigue dormido- dijo segura

Quinn:que bien- dijo con alivio

Quinn no se llevaba con su padre desde hace dos años cuando descubrió que había abusado de su madre cuando se entero su padre empezó a golpearla o gritarle cada vez que trataba de defenderla Quinn odiaba a ese hombre pero lamentablemente su madre no todo iba bien estaba hablando con su madre hasta que vio a su padre Russel Fabray un hombre rubio, alto y viejo como de 50 años

Russel: buenos días Judy, buenos días Quinn-dijo como en un estado de gruñón

Quinn: buenos días padre- dijo Quinn sin darle importancia a su padre

Russel: supongo que todavía no estas cambiada como siempre- murmuro

Quinn estaba harta de su actitud

Quinn: ya porfavor deja de torturarme o a mama ya estoy completamente harta como nos golpeas o nos ofendes ya estoy cansada- dijo enojada

Russel: sube a tu cuarto cámbiate y lárgate de aquí y por cierto estas castigada todo el mes- dijo fríamente

Quinn: ughhhhhhh ya estoy cansada- dijo frustrada fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza y callo a su cama a llorar ya estaba cansada de el ya no podía más después de eso se baño, se puso su uniforme de cheerios y se despidió de su mama y fue directo al instituto al llegar se encontró con sus mejores amigas Brittany y Santana, Brittany era una chica rubia alta con los ojos azules y de unos 16 ella y Santana eran novias Santana era una chica morena mediana con una gran cabellera café

Brittany: hola Q –dijo feliz como siempre

Santana:que hay Q-dijo la morena a malhumorada como siempre

Quinn:pero que linda S y hola B – dijo algo triste

Brittany: Que tienes Quinnie?- dijo al notar a su amiga triste

Quinn: nada Britt no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Santa: Britt-Britt y yo te queríamos recordarte que tenemos que hacer esta noche es la noche de chica- dijo

Quinn:no puedo ya que el estupido Russel me castigo- dijo furiosa recordando lo que paso

Brittany: no te preocupes Quinnie lo entedemos verdad San- dijo alegre

Santana: claro que si rubia culona esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Quinn: gracias por entender chicas- dijo feliz Abrasandolas

Santana: ya ya dejemos los dramas además ahí viene el estupido de tu novio- dijo con asco

Quinn: no le digas así- dijo defendiendo a su novio Finn Hudson un tipo con cara de idiota alto y con pésimo cuerpo

Finn: hola bebe- dijo dandole un beso

Quinn: hola- dijo respondiendo el beso

Finn: podemos hablar- dijo nervioso

Quinn:claro- dijo sonriendo

Quinn y Finn fueron a un salón solos para empezar a hablar

Finn: primero que nada tienes que entender que te amo- dijo triste

Quinn: dime Finn me estas asustando- dijo nerviosa

Finn: te e sido infiel- dijo triste

Quinn: como pudiste- dijo enojada

Finn: solo fue en 3 ocasiones perdóname- dijo triste

Quinn le dio una cachetada y se fue enojada

Finn: perdóname- dijo triste pero también enojado

Quinn: ¡no Finn estoy harta de ti esto se acabo!- dijo gritando

Finn: ¡tu no puedes terminar con migo tu no puedes vivir sin mi!- dijo agarrándola del brazo

Quinn: ¡sueltame pedaso de idiota esto se acabo!- dijo enojaa y se soltó del agarre de Finn y se fue corriendo a su casa triste fue corriendo a su cuarto a llorar hasta que escucho a su papa entrar y gritando como siempre hasta la hora de la cena ya estando en el comedor Quinn se centró a cenar tranquilamente hasta que escucho a su padre hablar

Russel: Quinn por que no as tocado tu comida?- dijo fríamente

Quinn:porque hoy mi novio fue infiel y lo termine-dijo enojada a el que le importaba

Russel: Quinn has terminado con Finn sabes perfectamente que su familia está asociada con la nuestra mañana mismo vuelves con el!- dijo enojado

Quinn: no estoy harta de el y de ti!- dijo furiosa

Russel: estoy harto de tu actitud quiero que te vayas de la casa mañana mismo no pretendo aguantarte mas -dijo enojado

Judy: Russel! No puedes hacer eso!- dijo defendiendo a su hija

Russel: tu cállate – dijo dandole una cachetada

Judy: Quinn sube a tu cuarto- dijo triste

Quinn: mama- dijo con lagrimas

Judy: estaré bien ve- dijo con una sonrisa

Quinn corrió a su cuarto y se cambio y fue camino al bar

Fin del flashback

Quinn: y fue cuando te encuentre- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: valla será mejor que duermas supongo que a sido un largo día mejor ve a mi cuarto a dormir- dije sonriendo

Quinn: de acuerdo pero primero voy a curarte estas heridas- dijo dulcemente fueron al baño y Quinn le curo a Rachel todas sus heridas.

Rachel: gracias- dije feliz

Quinn: no te preocupes tu me salvaste primero- dijo dulcemente

Rachel: bueno iré a dormir al sofá- dije sonriendo

Quinn: Rachel- dijo nerviosa

Rachel: si Quinn – dije

Quinn: quisieras dormir con migo?- dijo nerviosamente

Rachel: segura?- dije un poco nerviosa

Quinn: claro-dijo segura

Rachel: buenas noches Quinn- dije feliz

Quinn: buenas noches Rachel Berry- dijo feliz y apagaron las luces Rachel abrazo por la espalda a Quinn y durmieron parecía que iba hacer una buena noche


	3. Chapter 3: tenemos toda la tarde Rachel

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Chapter 3º: tenemos toda la tarde Rachel

Era la mañana Quinn desperto y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo arriba de esta después dio un bostezo pero de lo que no se percató era de que había algo entre las piernas de la Morena tan sorprendida que estaba grito como si la fueran a matar

Quinn: AAAAAAAHHHHH- gritó Quinn con toda sus fuerzas causando que la morena saltara de brinco de la cama

Rachel: Auuuuu pero que demonios que te pasa?- dije furiosa

Quinn: pero que demonios es eso? Es un pene?- dijo sin entender nada

Rachel: si Quinn es un pene- dije

Quinn: pero tu eres una chica no?- dijo aun sin entender nada

Rachel: si pero hubo un cambio genético que me dejo con esto- dije tratando de explicar

Rachel: aun quieres estar aquí?- dije algo triste yo sentía algo por Quinn y no quería aun que se fuera

Quinn: claro que no me importa solo me sorprendió es el primero que veo y bueno nunca espere verlo de una chica o de alguien y además verlo tan grande- dijo como si nada

Rachel: siéndote honesta no eres la única- dije

Quinn: de acuerdo- dijo

Rachel: Quinn necesitas que te lleve a tu casa o algo?- dije

Quinn: no lo creo no tengo ropa para cambiarme- dijo

Rachel: si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa- dije

Quinn: gracias pero no creo que me quede tu ropa- dijo dándome una dulce sonrisa

Rachel: de acuerdo oye ya que no necesitas ir a tu escuela hoy te gustaría ir a tomar un café ya sabes todo lo que paso no te interesa hablar un poco- dije nerviosa

Quinn: me encantaría solo déjame ponerme mi vestido- dijo

Rachel: de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: Rachel- dijo nerviosamente

Rachel: si Quinn?-pregunte

Quinn: puedo bañarme aquí?- dijo aun nerviosa

Rachel: claro hay uno fuera aquí en el cuarto solo que esta un poco pequeño- dije con pena

Quinn: no importa-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Rachel: de acuerdo te espero en la sala- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn se baño y se vistió con el mismo vestido de ayer y fue directo a la sala

Quinn: ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó

Rachel: claro solo deja me cambio- dije con una media sonrisa

Quinn: claro aquí te espero- dijo

Rachel se fue a cambiar se puso unos zapatos negros, una camisa de gris de manga larga algo gastada, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados y fue a bajo a ver a Quinn

Rachel: ya podemos irnos- dije

Ella asintió u fuimos directo a mi auto no tenía mucho dinero así que me había comprado una pequeña moto algo vieja pero cuando me iba subir ella hizo un ceño de miedo

Quinn: yo no me subiré a eso- dijo con algo de miedo

Rachel: porqués?- pregunte

Quinn: es que jamas e montado una- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Rachel: no te preocupes yo te cuido ahora ven- dije con cariñosamente

Ella asintió y se puso detrás de mi Le pase un casco cuando iba a arrancar sentí que ella temblaba

Rachel: tranquila solo agárrate de mi estarás bien Okey?- dije segura

Ella asintió y nos fuimos directo al lugar primero sentí como ella temblaba pero después de unos minutos se fue acostumbrado y al llegar pare la moto y vi que ella me seguía agarrando

Rachel: hemos llegado- dije

Ella se despegó de mi y bajo de la motocicleta

Quinn: que lugar es este?- preguntó

Rachel: es un pequeño café de mis tíos- dije sonriendo

Entramos y vimos el pequeño restaurante pero bonito era de color verde con solo 2 mesas y una barra Quinn vio una mujer que se dirigía a Rachel era como de unos 50

Años era pelirroja, con ojos verdes y pequeña

-Rachel!- dijo ella

Rachel: tía Sally como estas?- pregunte emocionada desde que me uní al ejército

Sally: muy bien hace tanto que no te veía desde que te uniste a la armada- dijo

Rachel: lo sintió tía pero ya voy a estar aquí me dieron un mes de descanso- dije feliz hace tanto que no la veía

Sally: que bien así estarás aquí el resto del mes lo aprovecharé y bueno dime ¿quien es esta hermosa jovencita?- dijo con curiosidad

Quinn: yo soy Quinn Fabray- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Sally: un gusto Quinn Sally Berry- dijo estirando la mano siendo correspondida por Quinn

Sally: y como conociste a mi sobrina?- dijo con curiosidad

Quinn: bueno yo estaba en un bar y tipo se sobrepasó con migo pero vino su nieta y me salvo- dijo feliz al recordar ese momento tan hermoso

Salle: si mi Rach siempre a sido así de protectora con las mujeres, pero bueno basta de parlotear les gustaría tomar o comer algo?- preguntó

Rachel: claro tía Sally quisiéramos un café frío y Quinn quisiera?- dije

Quinn: lo mismo- dijo dándole una media sonrisa a su tía

Sally: enseguida- dijo

Rachel: vamos a sentarnos- propuse Quinn asintió al ver que Quinn se iba a sentar le abrí la silla

Quinn: gracias- dijo

Rachel: Quinn te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije nerviosa

Quinn: claro- dijo

Rachel: recuerdas lo que me contaste ayer de tu padre?- Quinn asintió sin saber porqué le preguntaba eso

Rachel: bueno tu me dijiste que el te había echado de tu casa- dije

Quinn: si- dios todavía no entendía por qué hablaba de eso

Rachel: bueno te quiero preguntar si quieres quedarte en mi departamento se que es pequeño pero no ,e gusta vivir sola así que te propongo que vengas no me vallas mal interpretar ni nada solo no quiero estar sola así que que dices quiere vivir con migo Quinn?- dije nerviosamente

Quinn: no lo se Rachel necesito ir al instituto y- no pudo terminar de hablar por que Rachel la interrumpió

Rachel: yo te llevaría no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el mes que dices?- dije insistiendo

Quinn: no dejaras de insistir verdad?- preguntó ella

Rachel: no- dije asegurándolo

Quinn: de acuerdo- dijo feliz

Rachel: genial hoy pasamos por tus cosas que dices?- dije sonriendo

Quinn: pero no puedo dejar sola a mi mama- dijo pensando lo que ese monstruo le podía hacer a su madre

Rachel: no te preocupes que se quede con mi tía Sally de huésped yo la aceptaría en mi departamento pero es muy pequeño trato?- pregunte con emoción

Quinn: trato- dijo

Quinn: creo que es tu turno de hablar por que estabas en bar-dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: es una larga historia- dije

Quinn: tenemos toda la tarde- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: de acuerdo- dije

Continuará

Espero que les allá gustado se que tengo pocos reviews pero importa aunque me gustaría tener mas pero bueno como les prometí actualizare todos los días ahora voy a escribir 50 sombras de Berry en modo faberry es que si queren que se g!p o gender!swap ustedes deciden y a la próxima


	4. Chapter 4: siguiente destino Quinn

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece

Chapter 4º:siguiente destino Quinn

Anteriormente:

Rachel: no te preocupes que se quede con mi tía Sally de huésped yo la aceptaría en mi departamento pero es muy pequeño trato?- pregunte con emoción

Quinn: trato- dijo

Quinn: creo que es tu turno de hablar por que estabas en bar-dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: es una larga historia- dije

Quinn: tenemos toda la tarde- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: de acuerdo- dije

Cafetería de la tía Sally

Rachel : bueno todo empezó esta mañana

Flashback

Me había despertado como todo los días me levante me cepille los dientes, me metí a bañar y me puse mi ropa que consiste en una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos supra grises y salí de mi apartamento quería que es es día fuera como un día normal ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres Liroy y Hiram Berry los mejores padres del mundo pero un maldito día ellos tuvieron un accidente y murieron desde ese día perdí parte de mi , mi hermana Sophia que era mayor que yo por 4 años ella era morena, pequeña de estatura y con unos hermosos ojos cafés , me quede con ella a vivir por un tiempo casi 1 mes pero no podía de dejar de estar triste haci que opte por unirme al ejército para al menos poder olvidar un poco lo que paso y ahí conocí a mis mejores amigos Noah Puckerman y Blaine Anderson unos chicos de la misma edad que yo iba pensando en todo eso hasta que mi celular empieza a sonar para mi moto para contesta

-Rachel: bueno?- dije

\- puck: hola Rach- dijo

\- Rachel:que hay puck como estas?- pregunte

-puck: no también los chicos y yo te echamos de menos- dijo algo triste

\- Rachel: no te preocupes puck solo es un mes y volvemos a ser los 3 mosqueteros yo,Blaine y tu

\- puck: si pero Rachel hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo triste

-Rachel: que pasa puck?- dije nerviosamente el no era de cosas serias

-puck- Blaine esta en hospital esta muy delicado- dijo triste

\- Rachel: pero por que que paso?- pregunte desesperada el es mi mejor amigo

-puck: le dispararon- dijo

\- Rachel: que pero quien?- pregunte

\- puck: un topo que le decía nuestras estrategias al enemigo Blaine lo descubrió pero al momento que lo vio le disparó-dijo con furia

-Rachel: en que hospital esta?- dije

\- puck lo mandaron al hospital grey que esta donde estas tu ahora Kurt fue a asegurar e de que lo mandaran ahí-dijo

\- Rachel: de acuerdo yo te aviso donde esta ok?-dije

\- puck: vale adiós espero que cuando regreses el también para hacer fiesta con damiselas que dices?- dijo feliz como el era

\- claro que si yo te aviso adiós- Rachel se despidió y fue directo al hospital grey

Rachel encendió su moto y cambio de destino acelero y fue directo al lugar al llegar se bajo y le hablo a una doctora morena, alta y bonita

Rachel: disculpe doctora- dije

-doctora Callie Torres- saludo con una sonrisa

Rachel : Rachel Berry gusto en conocerla –dije dandole una sonrisa

: igual- dijo

Rachel: disculpe sabe donde esta el paciente Blaine Anderson- pregunte

Dra. Torres: si entro a cirugía hace 30 minutos si quiere puede espéralo en su habitación-dijo

Rachel: claro me pude indicar como- dije feliz

\- claro vamos- dijo ella

Me guío por el elevador hasta llegar al piso 10 el más alto

: es aquí habitación 1011-dijo y se retiró

Rachel: gracias!- dije gritando y ella me dio una sonrisa

Después de eso entre a la habitación y vi al prometido de Blaine Kurt Hummel esperándolo era mediano de altura, pelo castaño, ojos cafés y con un toque de la moda lo vi llorar y me hacer que a abrasarlo

Kurt: porque se tuvo que unir a esa estupidez de la armada - dijo entre sollozos con su fina voz nos quedamos así hasta que el doctor vino a avisar todo

-Kurt Hummel- dijo la doctora

Kurt: si Dra. Bailey- dijo

Dra. Bailey:su prometido esta algo delicado estará en cuidados intensivos por 24 horas hasta que salga en estado crítico- dijo seriamente

Yo no sabia que pensar mi mejor amigo en estado cuando apenas iba a soltar una lagrima mi celular suena

-Rachel: bueno-dije

\- Sophia : hola hermanita- dijo feliz como siempre

-Rachel: que hay Sophia hace mucho que no te veo- dije

-Sophia: Rachel solo te llame para decirte que me ofrecieron un trabajo en los Ángeles y quebria saber si me podías llevar al aeropuerto -dijo

\- Rachel: claro que si- dije escondiendo mi tristeza

\- : eres la mejor te veo en 20 minutos vale?- dijo

-Rachel:vale- dije

Rachel colgó y volteo a ver a Kurt

Kurt: vale ve y vienes después- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo asentí y fui a la casa de mi hermana y le pite y pude ver como salía con una pequeñ maleta rosa y se subía detrás de mi

Rachel: lista?- pregunte

Sophia: lista- dijo segura y arranque pasamos 16 minutos de recorrido hasta que llegamos esperamos el vuelo hasta que llego la hora

Sophia: te voy a extrañar- dijo llorando

Rachel: yo también a ti mi hermanita pero no te preocupes te visitare- dije llorando también y vi como se montaba al avión lo

Le sonreí y se fue estaba de,asilado triste mi hermana se fue, mi amigo esta en el hospital y estoy sola así que me cambie y fui al bar.

Fin del flashback

Quinn: valla la vida aveces se pasa de mierda- dijo y yo me eche a reír

Rachel: si aveces pero aveces no bueno que dices si ya nos tomamos este delicioso café que nos trajo mi tía-le sonreí y nos tomamos el café y nos fuimos.

Rachel: sigue te dirección Quinn – dije divertida

Quinn:mi casa- dijo

Continuará

Bueno aquí les dejo ateo capítulo de mi historia gracias a Arie por comentar y yo pensaba en hacerla genderswap pero estoy considerando hacerla g!p por ti gracias a sexy-tomboy por apoyarme y este viernes voy a subir 50 sombras de Berry hasta mañana :) PD: si tienen alguna duda o quieren agregar algo comenten ;)


	5. Chapter 5: beso de buenas noches

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece

Chapter 5º:

Anteriormente

Quinn: valla la vida aveces se pasa de mierda- dijo y yo me eche a reír

Rachel: si aveces pero aveces no bueno que dices si ya nos tomamos este delicioso café que nos trajo mi tía-le sonreí y nos tomamos el café y nos fuimos.

Rachel: sigue te dirección Quinn – dije divertida

Quinn:mi casa- dijo

Presente

estaba montando mi moto con Quinn estaba algo nerviosa iba ir a la casa de Quinn y iba a tener que retar a su padre y como Quinn lo mencionaba no me daban ganas de conocerlo iba pasando por muchas casas muy hermosas hasta que llegamos a la casa de Quinn era una casa de dos pisos, blanca y con un hermoso jardín con rosas, lilas, arbustos en etc

Rachel: y aquí vives?- pregunte

Quinn: si por qué?- preguntó

Rachel: tu y tu mama van a extrañar esta casa- dije bromeando

Quinn: no lo creo es muy hermosa y todo pero hay vive la persona mas desagradable- dijo note que lo dijo un poco enojada así que trate de hacerla feliz

Rachel: no te preocupes en mi departamento vive la mejor persona del mundo- dije juegando

Quinn: así quién?-preguntó

Rachel:yo- dije siguiendo con el juego

Quinn: debí suponerlo eres tu- dijo después de eso nos quedamos calladas nos bajamos de la moto y entramos, al entrar escuchamos gritos Quinn reaccionó rápidamente y subió y noto como su padre maltrataba a su madre yo al ver a Quinn subir la seguí y vi lo mismo que ella no se como no nos habían visto ya que la puerta esta abierta no se como, nose porque pero cuando me di cuenta estaba con el hombre peleándome

Rachel: PERO QUE TE PASA BOLA DE IDIOTA ES UNA MUJER ERES UN POCO HOMBRE!- grite con enojo vi a la pobre mujer acostada en ropa interior

Russel: SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN CARAJOS ERES-gritó

Rachel: ESO VALE MADRE QUE HACÍAS CON ESA POBRE MUJER?-seguía gritando Quinn solo se me quedaba viendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Russel:LA TRATO COMO SE MERESE- dijo con el mas descaro del mundo

Rachel: BUENO TE VOY A TRATAR COMO TE MERESES AVER SI TE GUSTA PENDEJO- dije lo empujey le di un golpe en la nariz

Russel: TU no eres nadie para venir a mi casa a golpearme-dijo para después de darme un golpe en el ojo que yo esquive y le di otro en el ojo el se desespero y alcanzó a golpearme en el labio y la nariz ya me había cansando de ese tipo así que le di un golpe con todas mis fuerzas en las costillas y el termino en el piso lo avía dejado noqueado entonces volte a ver a la mujer en la cama llorando

Rachel: esta usted bien?- pregunte

Judy: gracias- duelo que dijo antas de echarse a llorar vi a Quinn en shock me despegue de Judy y fui a ver a Quinn y la abrase me sentía basura ver a dos mujeres llorar no la hacia feliz

Rache: Quinn ve con tu mama mientras yo empaco sus cosas ella asintió le pedí que me indicara donde estaba su cuarto y el de su madre al indicarme fui directamente a empacar la ropa y fui a la habitación donde estaban las rubias

Rachel: Judy te vengo a decir que Quinn se mudara con migo es una larga historia te lo explicare después lo que te quiero preguntar es que si quisieras quedarte un tiempo con mi tía Sally es una mujer encantadora te diría que vinieras con migo pero no hay suficiente espacio así que dices aceptas venir con nosotras?- dije ella asintió la ayude a levantarse para que se fuera a cambiar después de eso salimos las 3 a pedir un taxi para poder subir las cosas

Rachel: ustedes se irán en el taxi yo iré detrás de ustedes- dije

Quinn: de acuerdo- dijo el taxista arranco y fuimos directo a mi departamento

Al dejar mi moto les abro la puerta y les indique que vayan a mi departamento subí las maletas y me metí a mi departamento

Rachel: Judy estas de acuerdo de quedarte aquí en mi departamento- dije curiosa

Judy: esta bien Rachel y muchas gracias por todo solo tengo una pregunta porque mi hija se quedara a vivir contigo?-preguntó

Rachel: Quinn y yo nos conocimos en un bar y me contó toda lo que paso con su padre y le ofrecí que se quedara con migo ya que solo me quedare un mes y no quería pasarla sola pero luego ella me dijo que no la podía dejar sola y yo le propuse que si usted quiere que ella se quedara con migo y usted que se quede con mi tía Sally por un tiempo y si quieren después de que me valla ustedes piden vivir así haci que dice me permitiría que Quinn viviera conmigo?- hable

Judy: claro que si Rachel por lo que has hecho por mi y por mi hija creo que no harás nada malo yo me iré con tu tía no hay problema- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa igual que su hija

Quinn: gracias mama- dijo Quinn anticipándo a Rachel

Rachel: si Judy pero creo que deberían ir a dormir las dos a mi habitación yo iré a dormir en el sofá- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: Rachel no tien- iba a terminar de decir pero Rachel la interrumpió

Rachel: no hay problema Quinn necesitas estar con tu madre aprobécha todo el tiempo que tienes con ella yo estaré bien siempre duermo en el sofá para ver la televisión- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: gracias Rachel- dijo

Rachel: no hay de que no tengo problema y además solo será un mes y ustedes se pueden quedar aquí hasta que llegue- dije

Quinn: enserio te vas a ir en un mes- dijo triste

Rachel: si necesito ir a el ejército porque ya casi tenemos pelea en Irak y necesito ir- dije

Quinn-: y vas a volver?- preguntó

Rachel: claro necesitare como esta. Mi huéspedes- dije bromeando

Quinn: graciosa gracias por todo Rachel enserio- dijo feliz

Rachel: no hay problema, creo que deberías ir adormir- dije

Quinn: claro pero antes- Quinn se hacerco y dosito un suave beso en la boca de Rachel el beso duro solo segundos hasta que se tuvieron que separar

Rachel: que fue eso?- pregunte sorprendida

Quinn: tu beso de buenas noches-dijo coquetamente y se fue a dormir

Esa noche Rachel no pudo dormir pensando en Quinn

continuara

los veo la próxima :)


	6. Chapter 6:solo un sueño

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Chapter 6º:

Rachel: si necesito ir a el ejército porque ya casi tenemos pelea en Irak y necesito ir- dije

Quinn-: y vas a volver?- preguntó

Rachel: claro necesitare como esta. Mi huéspedes- dije bromeando

Quinn: graciosa gracias por todo Rachel enserio- dijo feliz

Rachel: no hay problema, creo que deberías ir adormir- dije

Quinn: claro pero antes- Quinn se acerco y depósitoun suave beso en la boca de Rachel el beso duro solo segundos hasta que se tuvieron que separar

Rachel: que fue eso?- pregunte sorprendida

Quinn: tu beso de buenas noches-dijo coquetamente y se fue a dormir

Esa noche Rachel no pudo dormir pensando en Quinn

Presente

Rachel estaba dormida hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a una hermosa rubia en ropa interior blanca viéndola intensamente

Rachel: Quinn?- pregunte no sabia porque Quinn estaba así

Quinn: shh solo déjate llevar- dijo sensualmente

se subió arriba de mi y me dio un apasionado no sabia que hacer así qué me deje llevar la seguía seguíamos besándonos apacionadamente lleve mi mano a uno de sus pechos era algo grande y suave le quite el sostén y pude ver sus hermosos pechos y sus pesones

Rosados yo lleve mi boca a uno de ellos y ella empezó a gemir no quería tener toda la divorcio así que metió su mano dentro de mis bóxers y pantalones de pijama y. Lo empezó a acariciar yo gemí no podía más sentí mi cuerpo no respondía ya no podía más necesitaba estar dentro de ella así que cambie de lugares le quite su pequeña braga blanca y baje para chupar ese hermoso centro lo empece a lamer y Quinn empezó a gritar mi nombre

Quinn: RAACHHEEEELLLLL!- gimió

Rachel: te gusta?- dije sexualmente

La seguí penetrando su centro para que respondiera

Quinn: ME ENCANTA MAS MAS MAS RÁPIDO !- seguía gimiendo

Rachel: lo voy hacer ya a mi manera- dije sensualmente

Cambie de posiciones y me puse arriba de ella, ella saco mis pantalones junto a mis bóxers y los tiro al suelo yo la mire para ver si estaba bien ella hizo una señalara que siguiera la penetre lentamente y ella empezó a gemir

Quinn: HASME TUYA RACHEL!- gritó

Rachel: claro que si!- le dije con una sonrisa

La empece a penetrar lentamente ella empezó a gemir en cada penetracion y enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella era tan apretada

Rachel: eres tan apretada y estas tan mojada- dije

Ya no podía más y la penetraba con todo lo que tenía rápido y duro

Quinn: si solo por ti más rápido bebe- dijo

Yo con todas mis fuerzas la penetre

Rachel: así te gusta?- dije sexualmente

Quinn:me encanta sigue!,- dijo editada

Rachel: me voy a correr- dije y lo hice al mismo tiempo pero

AAAAAAAAA- gritó

Rachel: AAAAA- grite solo avía sido un maldito sueño

La señora fabray me avía visto a mi amigo

Continuará

Lo siento si es un poco corto pero juro que se los recompensare y el próximo viernes publicare 50 sombras de Berry será un gender!swap y si haré más historia Rachel g!p por que las adoro hasta la próxima ;)


	7. Chapter 7: quieres salir conmigo?

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

chapter 7º: quisieras salir conmigo ?

La empece a penetrar lentamente ella empezó a gemir en cada penetracion y enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella era tan apretada

Rachel: eres tan apretada y estas tan mojada- dije

Ya no podía más y la penetraba con todo lo que tenía rápido y duro

Quinn: si solo por ti más rápido bebe- dijo

Yo con todas mis fuerzas la penetre

Rachel: así te gusta?- dije sexualmente

Quinn: si me encanta- dijo y gimió al mismo tiempo

Rachel: me voy a correr- cuando lo hice junto a ella pero al mismo tiempo

AAAAAAAAA-se escucho un grito

Rachel: AAAAA-grite

la mama de Quinn abia conocido a mi amigo

Presente

AAAAAA- se escucho un ruido no sabia que estaba pasándolo y del susto desperté y grite

Rachel- AAAAAAA- me caí del sillón de la impresión la mama de Quinn había visto a mi amigo y para el colmo erecto ya que había tenido un gran sueño hasta que lo interrumpieron pero eso no me preocupaba lo que me preocupaba era que la mama de Quinn seguía ahí parad asustada trate de hacer arme pero ella se alejó y llamo a su hija

Judy: Quinn!- grito

la pobre de Quinn tuvo que bajar en pijama y asustada por el grito de su madre

Quinn: que pasa?!- dijo casi gritando y alterada

Judy: tu sabes lo que tiene Rachel entre las piernas- preguntó viendome para mi mala suerte yo seguía teniendo mi pene erecto y eso era un gran problema por 3 simples razones

1º: hay esta chica que me gusta- pense

2º: hay esta mi suegra gritando por ver mi miembro- pense

3º: ya me esta empesando a doler- y me maldije porque tenía que soñar con Quinn y sus hermosas para lo que no me había percatado era de que mi amigo seguía mas con la fiesta así que agarre el cojín y me tape

rachel: Señora Fabray déjeme explicarle - le dije con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara ella asintió y yo ya estaba lista para decírselo

Rachel: bueno cuando yo nací hubo unos cambios genéticos que provocaron esto se que esto afecta la situación porque su hija vivirá con migo pero le juro que no volverá a pasar solo fue un accidente lo de hoy y- dije pero ella me anticipo

Judy: Rachel tranquila claro que Quinn puede vivir aquí por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y solo te hemos conocido por poco tiempo y ya salvaste nuestras vidas de ese viejo maldito haci que no importa que tengas eso no hay problema- dijo con una hermosa igual que su hija

Rachel: gracias señora Fabray estoy tan feliz de no vivir sola el tiempo que esté aquí – dije

Judy: o si claro porque te tienes que ir verdad- dijo triste

Rachel: si pero ahora es mejor porque después de que valla a pelear con Irak voy poder venir cada semana- dije feliz pero la, felicidad se fue al ver la cra de Quinn triste así que no quería pensar que ya caí me iba además mi pene ya me estaba doliendo así que las vi y les di una señal si podía entrar al baño necesitaba arreglármelas ellas asintieron y fui casi corriendo me baje el pantalón de pijama y el bóxer para dejar mi pene desnudo y hacerme cargo de el lleve mi mano y lo empece a mover rápido necesitaba acabar rápido para hablar con ella hacerca de el beso que nos dimos ese delicioso beso eso el beso pense en el y termine chorreando toda la pared agarre el papel y salí para ver a Quinn la busque por todos lados hasta que la encontré en mi habitación ya cambiada con un hermoso vestido rosa con unas zapatillas y pelo suelto se veía hermosa

Rachel: hola- la salude amistosamente

Quinn: hey- saludo

Rachel: Quinn podemos hablar?- pregunte

Quinn: claro de que quieres hablar?- preguntó

Rachel: de lo que paso la la noche anterior porque me besaste?- pregunte curiosa

Quinn: porque creo que me e enamorado de ti- dijo como si nada

Rachel: pero como?- pregunte jamás me lo espere

Quinn: hiciste lo que nadie había hecho por mi en solo dos días-dijo

Rachel: entonces somos pareja?- pregunte feliz

Quinn: no me piensas invitar a una cita primero- dijo jugando

Rachel: quisieras salir conmigo?

Continuará

Se que es corto pero actualizare otro en una hora así que no se perocupen y déjenme decirles que gracias por los reviews me inspiran :)a seguí gracias espero que si pueden me den otro :)


	8. Chapter 8: Finn Hudson estas muerto!

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran todos los capítulos abría un beso faberry y al final estarían juntas para siempre

Chapter 8º: Finn Hudson estas muerto!

Anteriormente

Rachel: hola- la salude amistosamente

Quinn: hey- saludo

Rachel: Quinn podemos hablar?- pregunte

Quinn: claro de que quieres hablar?- preguntó

Rachel: de lo que paso la la noche anterior porque me besaste?- pregunte curiosa

Quinn: porque creo que me e enamorado de ti- dijo como si nada

Rachel: pero como?- pregunte jamás me lo espere

Quinn: hiciste lo que nadie había hecho por mi en solo dos días-dijo

Rachel: entonces somos pareja?- pregunte feliz

Quinn: no me piensas invitar a una cita primero- dijo jugando

Rachel: quisieras salir conmigo?

Presente

Rachel: quisieras salir conmigo?- pregunte feliz

Quinn: no lose- dijo bromeando

Rachel: bueno supongo que alguien mas si querrá- dije bromeando

Quinn: ni se te ocurra Berry- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Rachel: así?- dije desafiante

Quinn: si- dijo

Rachel: porque?-dije aun bromeando

Quinn: por esto- se acercó a mi poso su mano en mi mejilla y la acerco para que no hubiera espacio entre nosotras yo no sabia como reaccionar así que me deje lleva y puse mi mano en su cintura y el beso se hizo más intenso fue un beso ardiente y todavía más cuando me permitió meter mi lengua a su boca que ella gustosa la recibió fue una batalla de lenguas ninguna de las dos nos queríamos separar llegamos a la cama y nos acostamos era lo mejor del mundo besar a la chica que te gusta en la cama mostrando cariño todo iba genial hasta que mi amigo empezó a reaccionar pero Quinn no le dio importancia seguimos hasta que.

Judy:wooow- dijo sorprendida

Quinn: mama- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Rachel: Judy- dijimos al mismo tiempo

Judy: lo siento no pensé que estuvieran ocupadas- dijo incomoda

Rachel: no para nada- dije nerviosa

Quinn: si mama no fue nada- esta vez dijo Quinn pero envés de estar nerviosa estaba sonrojada

Judy: bueno supongo que. O iremos con la tía Sally después de que Rachel vaya al baño- dijo apuntando su mirada a mi pene erecto

Yo no entendía de que hablaba hasta que vi su mirada y asentí para ir al baño casi corriendo de la pena ya era la segunda vez que Judy me veía con una erección no quería que volviera a pasar haci que entre al baño y me hice cargo ya era la se guinda vez que lo hacia y ni siquiera había pasado una hora

Después de eso me puse un plantón gris de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga pero esta tenía el estampado de bob esponja y mis convers azules hable a un taxi y bajamos las cosas de Judy ya para irnos bajamos para ver al taxi entramos y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi tía Sally y en el camino yo y Quinn nos estuvimos contando chistes y nos dimos uno que otro beso cada vez la quería más y ni siquiera habíamos tenido nuestra primera a cita, llegamos a la casa de mi tía Sally que consistía en una casa de un solo piso, con un hermoso jardín y era de color café si era muy bella le pagamos al taxi y salimos de el cargue las cosas de Judy a la casa de mi tía Sally y tocamos su hermosa puerta de madera se escucharon pasos y ella abrió

Sally:Rachel !- gritó con emoción

Rachel: hola tía Sally, ella es Judy Fabray la que te comente si podía quedarse aquí?- dije con una sonrisa

Sally: claro, claro pero pasen- dijo después de pasar comimos y jugamos un juego con ella y el tío Frank que era un poco mas viejo que mi tía pero algo guapo ya que viene de genes después de eso la mama de Quinn se instaló perfectamente ahí después de despedirse de ella nos fuimos en un taxi algo temprano ya que necesitábamos ir a trabajar y al colegio de Quinn regresamos al departamento e hicimos lo habitúa de siempre me bañe y nos dotmimos pero antes quise hablar con Quinn

Rachel: Quinn – susurro cerca de ella ya que estábamos en la cama

Quinn: mhh- dijo con pereza

Rachel: que tal si nuestra sita es el viernes- dije

Quinn: porque- dijo adormilada

Rachel: porque ese día te conocí entonces que dices?- pregunte con una sonrisa

Quinn: claro que si- ella dijo,emocionada tanto que se volteo y me beso

Rachel: Quinn mañana a que hora paso por ti?- pregunte

Quinn- por?- preguntó

Rachel:es que necesito ir a trabajar mañana así que como a que hora paso por ti?- dije dudosa

Quinn: a las 5- dijo

Rachel: de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: buenas noches Rachel-dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: buenas noches Quinn- dije para después,besarla y abrasarla por detrás

Mañana 6:30 AM

Yo ya estaba cambiada para mi trabajo que era un overol de mezclilla que se agarraba por unas cosas metálicas, unos tenis grises y una camisa blanca interior para trabajar de mecánica para conseguir un poco de dinero estaba esperando solo a Quinn quee bajaba con su hermoso uniforme de porrista

Quinn: nos vamos.- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: claro- dije

Nos subimos a mi motocicleta y nos fuimos la deje y fui a mi trabajo mientras tanto Quinn estaba en su instituto

Instituto mckinly

Quinn iba caminando con una sonrisa vio asus amigas en los casilleros y las sorprendio cuando la vieron de buen humor

Santana: a ti que te pico rubia culona- dijo sin entender porque su amiga están así

Quinn: por el amor- dijo con una sonrisa

Britt: haci quien es el afortunado?- preguntó Britt pero Quinn no contesto

Santana: o afortunada- dijo al ver que su amiga no había contestado

Quinn: si nombre es Rachel Berry y es la persona mas linda del mundo- contó las amigas se sorprendieron pero no le dieron importancia ya que amor es amor después de eso caminaron y entraron a clases ya alas 4:50 PM Rachel iba a pasar por ella hasta que vio al estupido de su ex novio

Finn: Quinn podemos hablar?

Quinn: no Finn no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo enojada

Finn :por favor Quinn dame una sola oportunidad- dijo

Quinn: lo siento pero salgo con alguien- dijo con una sonrisa

Finn: así con quien?- preguntó enojado

Quinn: con la chica mas maravillosa de el mundo- dijo orgullosa

Finn: chica?- dijo confundido no sabia que Quinn era lesbiana

Quinn: si Finn una chica algún problema- dijo

Finn: claro que hay un problema yo te amo- dijo desesperado

Quinn: pero yo no a ti lo siento pero estoy con ella- dijo segura

Finn: pero ahora mismo la vas a dejar- dijo

Quinn: claro que no tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo defendiéndose y alejándose de Finn

Finn: claro que si lo harás- dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándola del braso

Quinn: suéltame Finn – dijo tratando de quitarse pero este ma tubo el agarre

Finn: ahora vas a sentir que se siente estar con un hombre- dijo

Quinn: sueltame- dijo al ver que Finn se estaba acercando mas a mi rostro hasta que vio a alguien empujarlo

Rachel: dijo que la soltaras pedaso de estupido- dije estaba completamente enojada cuando veía pude ver a Quinn con este idiota y que el la estaba lastimando y eso no iba a permitir le di un puñetazo en la nariz y el me lo regreso luego medio uno en el pómulo, otro en el ojo y otro en el labio ya me había hartado así que lo golpe en el ojo, los do s pómulos y en las costillas cuando le iba dar otro el se fue corriendo como un cobarde bolteo a ver a Quinn y veo que esta asustada y me hacerco pero ella se va

Rachel:Quinn que pasa?- pregunte

Quinn: no vuelvas a hacer eso me escuchaste el te lastimo y el otro sujeto y ya no quiero verte herís pida así que por favor ya no lo hagas- dijo llorando a la vez

Rachel: no te preocupes,ese tipo no me hijo nada estoy bien al lado tuyo sonrío y la abrazo

Quinn: gracias- dijo

Rachel: no te preocupes ahora ahí que ponernos felices ya que en 4 días es nuestra cita que dices?- dije sonriendo

Quinn: claro se subió a mi moto y nos fuimos solo pensé

Finn Hudson estas muerto! Y acelere.

Continuará

Como prometí lo hice mas largo como me pidieron lo siento por los anteriores espero que este recompuse todo eso y al año de 50 sombra de Berry es Rachel gender!swap no soy muy fan del g!p Quinn lo siento pero si me gusta el G!P Rachel por eso pienso hacer todas mis historias con esa dinámica y hacerca de reviews de /luceroluna19 estoy soltera ;) haci que espero que les guste mi historia y ya que va empezar el drama la voy hacer mas larga lo prometo no se preocupen


	9. Chapter 9: AVISO!

AVISO!

Para al que comento que no tenía caso que escribiera 50 sombras por que ya la estaban actualizando déjame decirte que no importa porque talvez ella/ el lo haga de otra forma talvez lo haga g!p Quinn o no se pero no importa porque yo lo tengo planeado haci que te pido Por favor que si no te gusta no lo leas si te gusta el que están actualizando léelo y no vengas a decirme que no lo haga asi que lo voy hacer por las personas Que comentan así que no importa que estén actualizando es libre y si quiero actualizar para que difuruten creo que no es justo así que te pido por favor que si no te gusta no lo leas.


	10. Chapter 10: a solo 2 días

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Chapter 9º : a solo 2 días

Anteriormente

Quinn: sueltame- dijo al ver que Finn se estaba acercando mas a mi rostro hasta que vio a alguien empujarlo

Rachel: dijo que la soltaras pedaso de estupido- dije estaba completamente enojada cuando veía pude ver a Quinn con este idiota y que el la estaba lastimando y eso no iba a permitir le di un puñetazo en la nariz y el me lo regreso luego medio uno en el pómulo, otro en el ojo y otro en el labio ya me había hartado así que lo golpe en el ojo, los do s pómulos y en las costillas cuando le iba dar otro el se fue corriendo como un cobarde bolteo a ver a Quinn y veo que esta asustada y me hacerco pero ella se va

Rachel:Quinn que pasa?- pregunte

Quinn: no vuelvas a hacer eso me escuchaste el te lastimo y el otro sujeto y ya no quiero verte herís pida así que por favor ya no lo hagas- dijo llorando a la vez

Rachel: no te preocupes,ese tipo no me hijo nada estoy bien al lado tuyo sonrío y la abrazo

Quinn: gracias- dijo

Rachel: no te preocupes ahora ahí que ponernos felices ya que en 4 días es nuestra cita que dices?- dije sonriendo

Quinn: claro se subió a mi moto y nos fuimos solo pensé

Finn Hudson estas muerto! Y acelere.

Presente

Al llegar al departamento Quinn me agarra del brazo y me jala al baño yo no tenía idea porque y de repente me empieza a besar con furia cuelga sus piernas en mi cintura y coloca sus brazos sobre mi cuello yo la cargo hasta nuestro cuarto y la deposito en la cama cada vez el beso se volvía mas apasionado y profundo de repente la ropa empezó a estorbar yo le baja el cierre de su hermoso vestido quedando ella en su ropa interior que consistía en una pequeña bombacha rosa y un corpiño igual se veía hermosa ella empezó a quitarme mi camisa dejándome en un top deportivo y mis pantalones que no tardaron en salir y solo quede con un bóxer gris con botones negros ella al verme así metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer y empezó a acariciar mi miembro sentir su mano caliente en el me hizo gemir.

Rachel: Quinn- susurro por el placer que me estaba dando se sentía tan bien ella alejo su mano y la coloco en mi rostro cuando yo le iba a quitar su corpiño ella me paro

Rachel: que pasa?- pregunte no sabía porque había parados

Quinn: lo siento pero aun no estoy lista- dijo avergonzada

Rachel: no esta bien yo soy la que debía parar- dije algo avergonzada

Quinn: no yo quise continuar lo siento mucho enserio- dijo culpable

Rachel: esta bien – dije y al mismo tiempo abrasarla

Quinn: Okey, Rachel?- dijo insegura

Rachel: si Quinn – dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

Quinn: quieres ir al baño?- preguntó avergonzada

Rachel: porque dices eso?- pregunte extrañada hasta que vi su mirada que iba directo a mi pene erecto me había sonrojado así que solo le asentí corrí al baño y me hice cargo yo misma estaba algo editada así que no tarde tanto en terminar volví con Quinn y me acosté de lado de ella y le di un abraso por la espalda y así dormimos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mañana 6:26 AM

Yo y Quinn nos estábamos apenas despertando ella se volteo hacia mi y me beso

Quinn: buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: buenos días Quinn- dije feliz

Las dos nos levantamos Quinn se metió a bañar mientras yo arreglaba mis cosas después de que Quinn saliera me metí a bañar ya las dos estábamos bañada y cambiadas, Quinn traía su típico uniforme de porrista ( que le quedaba genial ) y una letterman roja, en cambio yo me puse mi uniforme que consistía en un overol de mezclilla que y una camisa blanca, con mis supra blanco Quinn y yo aun teníamos tiempo así que optamos en almorzar antes de irnos

Rachel: oye Quinn – dije algo nerviosa

Quinn: si Rachel- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Rachel: que va a pasar con ese tal Finn se lo vas a comentar al director o algo?- dije enojada al recordar,lo que había pasado ayer y como ese idiota provocó nervios en Quinn por mis heridas que en realidad no me dolían ese tipo quería abusar de Quinn pero claro que yo lo iba a evitar seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que

Quinn: claro que le diré al director ese estupido quiso abusar de mi-¡dijo con rabia

Rachel: lose pero ya no hay que darle tanta importancia total en unos días es nuestra gran cita- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: ya lose estoy emocionada por eso- dijo sonrojada

Rachel: yo también- dije con emoción

Después de hablar por un rato más nos dirigimos a mi moto para dejar a Quinn después de dejarla fui directo a mi trabajo era un pequeño puesto donde arreglábamos carros yo era solo la mecánica ya que solo iba estar ahí por un tiempo al llegar salude a mis amigos que había echo

Rachel:hola Óscar!- salude a un hombre alto pelirrojo de 26 años de edad

Óscar: hola Rach - saludo

Rachel: que tal como te fue ayer e pillo con tu novia Lindsay- dije con una voz burlona

Lindsay era una chica de 23 años muy bonita pero no mas que Quinn de pelo rubio, ojos café y algo alta ella y Óscar los había conocido el día que entre los encontré besándose y pues ahora somos amigos

Óscar: genial estuvimos hablando y le pedí matrimonio y dijo que si- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: felicidades- me hacer que a el y lo abrase

Óscar: y ati como te fue con Quinn- dijo igual que yo Óscar ya sabia que yo estaba enamorada de ella ya que siempre la mansiónaba desde que entre

Rachel: genial de echo cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita le voy a pedir que sea mi novia- dije pícaramente

Óscar: genial te felicito igual, que dices si arreglamos algunos carros- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: claro que si bebe vamos – dije emocionada ya que en solo 3 días Quinn y yo saldríamos mientras yo trabajaba Quinn estaba hablando con sus amigas

Mckinly 7:16 AM

Quinn iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que se topó otra vez con Finn, Quinn no entendía porque el siempre la estaba siguiendo desde que terminaron

Finn: Quinn podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer?- dijo triste

Quinn: no Finn no quiero hablar contigo Okey quiero que te alejes de mi, ni me veas ni nada estoy saliendo con alguien tu y yo ya no existimos asi que supéralo y sigue con tu vida amigo- Quinn ya estaba harta de ese tipo

Finn: pero Quinn tu no eres así tu no eres lesbiana- dijo seguro

Quinn: que ati no te importe que soy solamente aléjate- dijo enojada

Finn: vamos Quinn dame una oportunidad cometí un error Okey pero se que me sigues amando- dijo seguro y Quinn no entendía porque si ni siquiera lo amaba

Quinn: mira Finn primero que nada estoy saliendo con Rachel, segundo yo jamás te ame y tercero si te vuelves a hacer a mi ya veras- dijo amenazadora para después irse

Finn: no te dejaré así de fácil- dijo,desafiante y agarro de nuevo a Quinn por el brazo

Quinn: sueltame- dijo enojada

Finn: no e tratado de hablar contigo ahora vas a responder por las malas igual que ayer nadie podía hacer nada ya que estaban como en un lugar algo lejano

Quinn iba decir algo hasta que

Santana: si no la sueltas juro que te arrancare a lo que le dices pene me entendiste- dijo Santana amañas adora el chico solo soltó a Quinn y se fue

Quinn: hay odio a ese tipo ya es la segunda vez que me hace esto pensé que la lección que le había dado Rachel iba a ser suficiente – dijo enojada

Santana: con que tu enamorada te salvo ayer ese- dijo de forma picara

Quinn: si ella es como mi caballero que me protege con sus brazos tan fuertes y marcados- iba continuar pero su amiga la paro

Santana: si ya entendí ahora vamos con el director antes de que te de un orgasmo- dijo a la manera Santana después de contarle lo que Finn había echo el director lo mando a suspender después de eso fueron a almorzar después de salir Quinn espero a Rachel la vio llegar y la saludo

Quinn: hola Rachel- dijo feliz

Rachel: hola Quinn por que tan feliz?- pregunte extrañada

Quinn: por que la vida es genial- dijo

Yo le sonreí y acelere para ir al departamento al llegar cenamos y nos dormimos y cada ves estaba emocionada igual que ella ya que para nuestra primera cita solo faltan 2 días

Sonreí y la abrase estaba feliz solo 2 días

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado y como pueden notar los capítulos ya los estoy alargando como pidieron solo 5 días para publicar 50 sombras de Berry espérenlo :) recuerden nunca los abandonare porque tengo millones de historias que compartir para ustedes por cierto actualizare igual todos los días esto va para ti Luceroluna ;) hasta la próxima


	11. Chapter 11: OHH POR DIOS SANTANA!

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hiciera juro que nunca se acabaría y obligaría a lea y a Dianna que se casaran en glee y fuera de el ;)

Chapter 10º: O POR DIOS SANTANA!

Anteriormente

Quinn: hola Rachel- dijo feliz

Rachel: hola Quinn por que tan feliz?- pregunte extrañada

Quinn: por que la vida es genial- dijo

Yo le sonreí y acelere para ir al departamento al llegar cenamos y nos dormimos y cada ves estaba emocionada igual que ella ya que para nuestra primera cita solo faltan 2 días

Sonreí y la abrase

Presente

Estaba con una sonrisa en la cara hoy era el gran día Quinn y yo en nuestra primera cita claro que estaba algo nerviosa ya que era la primera chica que me gustaba y no lo quería echar todo a perder haci que prepare todo,

1º:elegir un restaurante de toda la comida ✔️

2º: ir en un carro apropiado ✔️

3º: entrenar para declar mi amor ✔️

4º:lavarse los dientes por si alas dudas

5º: tratarla como se debe✔️

6º: llevar condones por si se presenta algo✔️

Memorice todo quería que todo fuera perfecto comida Perfecta, auto perfecto, vestida perfecta todo necesitaba salir bien lo malo es que estaba sola porque Quinn quería que todo fuera sorpresa yo le dije que la iba a extrañar pero después de decir eso medio el mejor beso de la tierra eran las 2:00 PM y ya quería verla haci que pensé que ir a visitarla no haría daño haci que me puse mis pantalones, mi camisa de manga larga y mi chaqueta de cuero, monte mi moto y fui directo a la casa de Santana pero antes quería visitar a Blaine y como estaba así que acelere para ir directo al hospital Grey Sloan, fui directo a su habitación y toque la puerta de repente veo que Kurt me habré con una sonrisa

Kurt: Rachel!- dice feliz

Blaine: Rach- dijo con voz algo ronca

Rachel: hola chicos- abrazo a los dos y me dirijo a ver como esta Blaine

Blaine: que tal todo- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: todo genial estoy de vacaciones, se que uno de mis mejores amigos esta bien, ya no vivo sola y además mi compañera de departamento va salir con migo- digo con una sonrisa de orgullo en mi cara

Blaine: quien es la linda. Chica?- dijo bromeando

Rachel: su nombre es Quinn Fabray es la chica mas hermosa, perfecta de toda la galaxia – al imaginarme a Quinn mi cuerpo se sentía feliz al igual que mi gran amigo de mis piernas

Blaine: wooow! Vaya que estas enamorada- dijo algo sorprendido ya que yo no era de muchas citas

Rachel: claro que lo estoy, y lo es tan hermosa- dije con una sonrisa

Kurt: se nota-dijo casi carcajeándose

Rachel: que pasa?- dije confundida al ver a mis riéndose de mi

Blaine: creo que a alguien mas cree que Quinn es sexy- dijo riendo

Rachel: Quinn?- dije inocentemente

Kurt: tu amigo- dijo riendose yo no entendía hasta que vi su mirada en mi entre pierna, diablos la tenía parada me sonroje me despedí de los chicos y me fui a uno de los cubículos y me hice cargo después de eso salgo monto mi moto y voy a ver a Quinn

Mientras manejo me pregunte todo el camino como sería su amiga, pero eso no me importaba mucho ya que Quinn era lo único importante al llegar veo casas gigantes blancas como de tres pisos busco la casa 111 y al encontrarla era la casa mas grande que había visto en toda su vida, era blanca de cuatro pisos, y hermoso jardín toco nerviosa y me habré una sexy morena y una hermosa mujer rubia de la cual yo estaba enamorada

Rachel: hola- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Quinn: hola cariño- llega y me da un beso en los labios cual yo respondo gustosa Quinn se veía tan sexy con el pelo suelto ya se me estaba poniendo dura hasta que su amiga me rescato

Santana: mhh hm- dijo algo incomoda

Quinn: claro Rachel ella es Santana, Santana ella es Rachel- dijo con su gran voz

Rachel: gusto conocerte- dije con una sonrisa

Santana: el gusto es mío bonboncito- dijo pícaramente haciendo que Quinn frunciera el ceño.

Quinn: bueno ya no vamos a comer- dijo enojada por los celos y eso hacia que me calentara

Quinn, Santana y yo comimos en la gran mesa y conocí a Gloria Lopez una señora de 38 años, morena muy hermosa y con un gran sentido del humor después de eso Santana fue con su madre a comprar despensa mientras yo y Quinn nos quedamos solas en la habitación de Santana besándonos

Quinn: Rachel?- dijo nerviosa

Rachel: di Quinn- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: cuanto tiempo falta para que te vayas?- dijo

Rachel: si son las 3:27 en casi- dije dudosa

Quinn: por esto se lanza a mi y me besa como si su vida y la mía dependieran de ellola recuesto en la cama y le beso el cuello

Quinn:Rachhhh- dice con todo el placer del mundo

Rachel: eres tan hermosa Quinn- digo ya mi erección estaba al 100%

Después empiezo a bajar y beso sus hermosos pechos redondos cubiertos por su ropa de repente me quita mi camisa y yo hago lo mismo con su vestido, era hermosa seguimos besándonos apacionadamente, hasta que le quito su corpiño y dejo libre sus hermosos pechos pase mi boca por uno y lo empiezo a succionar ella gime de placer y me quita mi top deportivo y mis bóxers para dejar visible mi pene erecto del cual ella se sorprendió

Quinn: ohh por dios eso no va a caber en mi Rach- dijo atemorizada

Rachel: no te preocupes- digo para seguirla besando pero ella me para

Quinn: como no preocuparme como a ti no te van a meter un pene como de 32 cm en ti verdad- dijo enojada

Rachel: no pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para qué no te duela- le sonrió y nos seguimos besando le baje su pequeña bombacha roja y la bajo para ver su húmeda vagina rosa e inchada me subí arriba de ella y al sentir su humedad en mi pene me descontrolo cuando la iba a penetrar, hasta que

Santana:AAAAAAA!- grita

Quinn:OHH POR DIOS SANTANA!

Continuara

Enserio lo siento por haberme tardado es que tuve un poco de problemas pero ya e vuelto actualizo para los que me siguen especial mente Luceroluna 19 y gracias por la idea de Rachel y Santana de AngiieeM y no te preocupes cumpliré tu petición y para Luceroluna soy una chica pero no soy fan del rosa o maquillaje me justa ser diferente hacer cosas diferentes y si aun quieres podemos tener una conversación ;), gracias a todos los que comentan y ya no los dejare solos 1 día para el estreno de 50 sombras de Berry no se lo pierdan :)


	12. Chapter 12: primera cita

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo fuera solo,imaginen cuanto faberry habría en el mundo.

Chapter 11º: primera cita

Anteriormente

Quinn: cuanto tiempo falta para que te vayas?- dijo

Rachel: si son las 3:27 en casi- dije dudosa

Quinn: por esto se lanza a mi y me besa como si su vida y la mía dependieran de ellola recuesto en la cama y le beso el cuello

Quinn:Rachhhh- dice con todo el placer del mundo

Rachel: eres tan hermosa Quinn- digo ya mi erección estaba al 100%

Después empiezo a bajar y beso sus hermosos pechos redondos cubiertos por su ropa de repente me quita mi camisa y yo hago lo mismo con su vestido, era hermosa seguimos besándonos apacionadamente, hasta que le quito su corpiño y dejo libre sus hermosos pechos pase mi boca por uno y lo empiezo a succionar ella gime de placer y me quita mi top deportivo y mis bóxers para dejar visible mi pene erecto del cual ella se sorprendió

Quinn: ohh por dios eso no va a caber en mi Rach- dijo atemorizada

Rachel: no te preocupes- digo para seguirla besando pero ella me para

Quinn: como no preocuparme como a ti no te van a meter un pene como de 32 cm en ti verdad- dijo enojada

Rachel: no pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para qué no te duela- le sonrió y nos seguimos besando le baje su pequeña bombacha roja y la bajo para ver su húmeda vagina rosa e inchada me subí arriba de ella y al sentir su humedad en mi pene me descontrolo cuando la iba a penetrar, hasta que

Santana:AAAAAAA!- grita

Quinn:OHH POR DIOS SANTANA!

Presente

Quinn: OHH POR DIOS SANTANA!

Yo me cubrí mi pene y Quinn se cubrió hasta el pecho

Santana: Pero que fregados tiene Rachel entre las piernas!?, y porque lo iban hacer en mi cama!?- dijo enojada y sorprendida

Quinn: Okey te voy explicar todo, Rachel tiene eso en las piernas porque es intersexual y tubo muchos cambios genéticos cuando nació- explicaba

Santana: y porque tenían sexo en mi cuarto?- preguntó

Quinn: no lose estaba emocionada por la cita y pues ocurrió- dijo sonrojada

Santana: ya no digas nada y tu- dijo y me apunto

Rachel: si?- digo asustada

Santana: es mejor que te cambies y te hagas cargo de tu amigo porque te recuerdo que tendrás una cita con mi mejor amiga, entendido- dijo en forma amenazante

Yo solo me pare me tapo con mis manos y me voy al departamento para prepara las cosas de la cita de Quinn y mía. Primero empiezo a sacar ropa para ver si tenía algo formal pero me doy cuenta que hay un pantalón blanco de vestir y una camisa rosa de botones y me las pongo en la cama entro al baño para encargarme de mi amigo que me dolía bastante solo imagínate apenas vas hacer el amor y alguien te interrumpe no esta chido después de terminar con mi erección, me meto a bañar y me pregunto que esta haciendo Quinn

Casa de Santana

Santana: no puedo creer que lo ibas hacer en mi cama- dijo aun enojada

Quinn: lo siento, okay solo que yo quiero que ella sea mi primera- dijo con una sonrisa

Santana: eres virgen?- dijo impresionada

Quinn: que porque tan impresionada- dijo levantando su típica ceja

Santana: bueno..- iba a seguir hablando pero Quinn la interrumpió

Quinn: sabes que no quiero hablar de eso ok, rectal llegara a las 6 :30 y no me echo nada- dijo nerviosa

Santana: ya vale vamos a ver que te pones- dijo empujando a Quinn al baño se bañaba lo mejor que podía después estuvo buscando como loca el vestido perfecto pero no aparecía hasta que halle el perfecto era blanco, con un gran escote y pequeñas figuras azules

Quinn: perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa

Departamento de Quinn y Rachel

O por dios! Estaba muy nerviosa ya tenía mi camisa roja y mis pantalones y ya era las 5:48 pero no sabia como llevar a Quinn si ir en mi moto o en un taxi me quede pensando un momento pero al final decidí que la moto era mejor, la monte y arranque así a la casa de Quinn

5:59 casa de Santana

Quinn: crees que se le haya olvidado- dijo nerviosa

Santana: Quinn hace una hora te estabas acostando con ella – dijo con lógica

Quinn se seguía moviendo hasta que escucharon que yo toque venia con unas rosas amarilla y blancas

Rachel: hola, estas son para ti- dije extendiendo mi mano para dársela

Quinn: gracias Rach- dijo oliendo las flores

Ella y yo fuimos a mi moto y subimos fuimos al destino de nuestra cita

Quinn: a donde vamos?- preguntó impaciente

Yo solo le sonreí y no dije nada y seguí conduciendo después de conducir por 10 minutos llegamos a nuestro destino

Rachel: bueno aqui es, te gusta?- pregunte nerviosa

Quinn solo lo observo era como una cobija en el suelo de un parque con rosas y una canasta de comida

Quinn: me encanta- dijo llorando

Rachel: por qué lloras?- pregunte preocupada

Quinn: es lo mas lindo que alguien a hecho por mi- dijo y me beso fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor

Rachel: quieres comer?- le pregunte ella asintió y la ayude a bajar

Quinn: y que trajiste?- preguntó ansiosa

Rachel: traje pizza, tocino ensalada, fresas y chocolate derretido y vino blanco

Quinn: mhh suena delicioso – dijo

Saque la comida y la puse en medio del corazón ella agarro ensalada, vino y algo de tocino

En cambio yo comí 3 rebanadas de pizza, y tocino

Rachel: dime Quinn que se siente ser la chica más hermosa del mundo?- digo coquetamente

Quinn: se siente genial ya que me llego la mejor morena del mundo- dijo y luego me beso

Quinn: ahora tu dime que se siente ir a la guerra- preguntó curiosa

Rachel: se te llena el cuerpo de adrenalina tratar de que no matar a mi adié y que no maten a nadie de tu equipo- dije con una sonrisa recordando todo

Quinn: y porque te has unido?- preguntó

Rachel: mira Quinn hace un año is padres murieron e un choque automovilístico, yo me quede sola con mi hermana Sophia pero no podía olvidarlos, ellos eran mi todo, por eso me in robó a la armada hay conocí a mis mejores amigos Puck y Blaine, y además me pagaban así que alquile un departamento pero vivía sola hasta que apareciste tu- dije con una sonrisa

Ella,se, acercó a mi y me empezó me agarro por el cuello y yo por la cintura nos besamos como nunca ella paso su año a mi pene ya erectó y lo empezó a masaje al

\- Quinnnn- gimo

Llevo mi mano hasta el cierre de dpsu vestido y lo desabrocho para que solo quede on su bombacha y su corpiño azules,ella desabrocha lentamente cada uno de los botones de mi camisa dejándome en mi top blanco luego empieza a desabrochar mi pantalón me coloco encima de ella y esta sigue quitándome el pantalón ya solo dejándome con mi top y mi bóxer gris con números nos seguimos besando pero yo la para al instante

Rachel: estas segura?- preguntó

Quinn: si hazme tuya- dijo sensualmente

Rachel: pero yo quería preguntarte antes, si querías ya sabes ser mi novia?- dije nerviosa

Quinn: me encantaría- dijo feliz

Seguí besando a MI Novia hasta que no aguantaba mas y le quite ese corpiño dejando a luz sus hermosos pechos que e pese a lamer chupar y morder eran grandes con sus pezones rosados y suaves dirijo mi boca a uno de los pechos y con la otra lo masajes a con mi mano.

-Racheee!- gritó y gimió al mismo tiempo

Ella ya estaba algo desde parada así que me quito el top y mi bóxer lo cual creo que se arrepintió.

Quinn: no Rachel eso no va a caber en mi- dijo asustada

Rachel: no te preocupes todo va estar bien- dije para, después besarla

Dicho eso le baje su bombacha y pude ver es hermosa vagina a de nuevo pero ahora mas rosada e inchada baje hasta el centro de Quinn y lo empece a lamer

Quinn: aaaaa! Rachel más más- me ordeno y después me separe y la empece a besar intensamente ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y esa era clara señal de que estba lista la empece a penetrar lwntamente y pude notar sus gestos de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas,que salían de sus ojos

Quinn: me duele mucho- dijo con dolor

La seguí penetrando hasta que sentí la barrera

Rachel: Quinn, quieres seguir con esto si quieres podemos parar?- dije

Quinn: esta bien mientras tu lo hagas esta bienal arre impulso y la traspase sentí como las uñas de Quinn se enterraban en mi espalda, después de eso nos quedamos así por,un tiempo hasta que

Quinn: puedes moverte- dijo con una sonrisa

Empese a penetrarla lentamente pero luego la excitaciones fue subiendo mas y mas

Quinn: más más rápido Rachel – exigía yo le hice caso y la seguí penetrando se sentía tan bien

Rachel: estas tan caliente y apretada- dije

Quinn: me voy a correr!- dijo

Rachel: yo también- dije

Envestir mas fuerte hasta que Quinn se fue

Quinn: RACHHEEEEELLLLLLL!- dijo mi nombre al llegar al climax, al sentir los jugos calientes de Quinn mojando mi pene me corri depositando todo mi semen caliente y pegajoso dentro de ella

Rachel: QUIIINNN!- gimo

Después de eso nos quedamos acostada para do ir

Rachel: buenas noches Quinn- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: buenas noches Rach- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso la hablase estba contento porque había sido una gran noche co SU NOVIA.

Hola como vieron ya e puesto 50 sombras de Berry ya lo voy a empezar a actualizar, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y adiós Luceroluna 19 y a todos ;)


	13. Chapter 13:Quieres?

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo fuera solo,imaginen cuanto faberry habría en el mundo.

Chapter 12:Quieres?

anteriormente

Quinn: si hazme tuya- dijo sensualmente

Rachel: pero yo quería preguntarte antes, si querías ya sabes ser mi novia?- dije nerviosa

Quinn: me encantaría- dijo feliz

Seguí besando a MI Novia hasta que no aguantaba mas y le quite ese corpiño dejando a luz sus hermosos pechos que e pese a lamer chupar y morder eran grandes con sus pezones rosados y suaves dirijo mi boca a uno de los pechos y con la otra lo masajes a con mi mano.

-Racheee!- gritó y gimió al mismo tiempo

ya estaba algo desdeElla parada así que me quito el top y mi bóxer lo cual creo que se arrepintió.

Quinn: no Rachel eso no va a caber en mi- dijo asustada

Rachel: no te preocupes todo va estar bien- dije para, después besarla

Dicho eso le baje su bombacha y pude ver es hermosa vagina a de nuevo pero ahora mas rosada e inchada baje hasta el centro de Quinn y lo empece a lamer

Quinn: aaaaa! Rachel más más- me ordeno y después me separe y la empece a besar intensamente ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y esa era clara señal de que estba lista la empece a penetrar lwntamente y pude notar sus gestos de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas,que salían de sus ojos

Quinn: me duele mucho- dijo con dolor

La seguí penetrando hasta que sentí la barrera

Rachel: Quinn, quieres seguir con esto si quieres podemos parar?- dije

Quinn: esta bien mientras tu lo hagas esta bienal arre impulso y la traspase sentí como las uñas de Quinn se enterraban en mi espalda, después de eso nos quedamos así por,un tiempo hasta que

Quinn: puedes moverte- dijo con una sonrisa

Empese a penetrarla lentamente pero luego la excitaciones fue subiendo mas y mas

Quinn: más más rápido Rachel – exigía yo le hice caso y la seguí penetrando se sentía tan bien

Rachel: estas tan caliente y apretada- dije

Quinn: me voy a correr!- dijo

Rachel: yo también- dije

Envestir mas fuerte hasta que Quinn se fue

Quinn: RACHHEEEEELLLLLLL!- dijo mi nombre al llegar al climax, al sentir los jugos calientes de Quinn mojando mi pene me corri depositando todo mi semen caliente y pegajoso dentro de ella

Rachel: QUIIINNN!- gimo

Después de eso nos quedamos acostada para do ir

Rachel: buenas noches Quinn- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: buenas noches Rach- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso la hablase estba contento porque había sido una gran noche co SU NOVIA.

PRESENTE

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y no quería a despertar a la hermosa dama que estaba dormida en mi pecho pase mi mano por su hermosa espalda desnuda, y después acaricio su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio ella al sentir mi tacto despierta creo que despertaba con dolor al ver su cara.

Quinn: buenos dias- dice para después darme un beso en los labios

Rachel:hola princesa, como amaneciste?- pregunto algo preocupada no quería que se sintiera a dolorida

Quinn se quedo pensando si le decía que si Rachel ya no la iba a querer tomar, y no quería qué pasara

Quinn:de maravilla fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel: igual la mia me encanto tocar cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo- dije con una sonrisa picara

Quinn:Rachhh-dijo exitada

Rachel:tan ajustada y caliente con ganas de hacerte el amor toda la vida- dije acercándome a su cara

Quinn:Rachel hazme el amor- dijo para después intercambiar posiciones ya arriba de ella empece a bajar mi cabeza para chupar esos hermosos pecho pase mi boca a uno de ello y lo empiezo a chupar era tan suave y rosado después pasar al otro hermoso peson luego de un tiempo bajo mi cabeza hacia su intimidad y la empieso a besar ella gime

Quinn: RACHEELLLLLLL!- Gime al sentir mi lengua saboreando la por dentro empieso a chupar y a succionar esa rosada e inchada vagina era tan hermosa

Rachel: Sabes tan bien Quinn- la sigo chupando hasta que alcanza el orgasmo tn esperado luego vuelvo a su cara y le susurro en el oido

Rachel: Te quiero Quinn- digo en susurro

ella solo sonrie

Quinn: yo tambien- dice para despues besarme me subo arriba de ella y la penetro pero antes agarro un condon de la mesa de noche me lo coloco para poder penetrarla quise ir despacio para no lastimarla empieso a moverme algo lento pero eso provoca un gemido entre las dos seguimos hasta que la exitacion gano y la penetraba mas rapido y ella gemia mi nombre

Quinn: Mas mas rapido Rach- diceexitada

la penetro mas rapido hasta que las dos llegamos al orgasmo yo depositando todo el semen caliente que tenia ( osea todo ) y ella dejndo sus jugos calientes.

Rachel: eso fue increible tu eres increible- digo con una sonrisa

Quinn: tu igual- dice para al mismo tiempo recostandose poniendo su cabza en mi pecho

Rachel:oye Quinn pudo preguntarte algo?-dice tímidamente

Quinn: Claro- dice

Rachel: te gustaría ser mi novia?- digo nerviosa

Quinn:claro que si

dijo para des pues hiciéramos el amor

continuara

lo siento por el retraso es que me dio varicela y pues aquí estoy pero actualizare algo lento pero lo haré y para los que me escriben un beso


	14. Chapter 14 : lo que me espera

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Si lo, hicieran glee no se acabaría y faberry para siempre

Chapter 13º: Lo que me espera

Anteriormente

Rachel: Te quiero Quinn- digo en susurro

ella solo sonríe

Quinn: yo también- dice para después besarme me subo arriba de ella y la penetro pero antes agarro un condón de la mesa de noche me lo coloco para poder penetrarla quise ir despacio para no lastimarla empiezo a moverme algo lento pero eso provoca un gemido entre las dos seguimos hasta que la exitación gano y la penetraba mas rápido y ella gemía mi nombre

Quinn: Mas mas rápido Rach- dijo exitada

la penetro mas rápido hasta que las dos llegamos al orgasmo yo depositando todo el semen caliente que tenia ( ósea todo ) y ella dejando sus jugos calientes.

Rachel: eso fue increíble tu eres increíble- digo con una sonrisa

Quinn: tu igual- dice para al mismo tiempo recostando poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho

Rachel:oye Quinn pudo preguntarte algo?-dice tímidamente

Quinn: Claro- dice

Rachel: te gustaría ser mi novia?- digo nerviosa

Quinn:claro que si

dijo para des pues hiciéramos el amor

Presente

Después de,eso nos cambiamos subimos en mi moto Quinn se subió con migo y luego fuimos directo al departamento al bajar le dije

Rachel: aquí viajamos hermosa dama- dije con una sonrisa, después de que bajamos y entramos

Quinn: Rachel esta noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida- dijo para después dejarme un beso

Rachel: también la mía y mas porque estuviste tu- dije dulcemente

Quinn: si- dijo

Rachel:oye Quinn ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer a mi mejor amigo Blaine ?

Quinn: claro pero después podemos ir con Santana?- preguntó

Rachel:Quieres ir con ella?- pregunte

Quinn:Claro ¿porque tu no?- dijo con una sonrisa ya que sabia ella la respuesta

Rachel:Tu sabes porque- cada vez que lo recordaba me sonrojaba de la vergüenza

Quinn: No porque- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Rachel: porque vio mi pene!- dije enojada y ella empezó a reír y me enoje y me fui pero ella me detuvo

Quinn: lo siento- dijo dándome un gran apasionado beso

Quinn: me disculpas?- dijo pillamente viéndome con sus hermosos ojos

Rachel: de acuerdo- dije con una sonrisa

Quinn: y no te preocupes por Santana créeme que le importo mas que lo hicieras en su cama y que la tenias grande- dijo como si nada

Rachel: Quinn- dije avergonzada

después de hablar nos metimos al "bañarnos" después nos fuimos a cambiar ella se puso un hermoso vestido de verano blanco con flores y unos tacones amarillos con el pelo suelto y maquillaje natural , mientras tanto yo me puse una camisa de botones roja y una abajo interior negra mmix boxees de bob esponja, un pantalón de mezclilla blancos, mis supras negros y una colita de caballo, bajamos las dos para montar mi moto la ayude a subir para luego yo montarla.

Rachel: ¿Siguiente dirección?- pregunto

Quinn: Con Santana- dijo la veo enojada mientras ella sonríe con burla

después de subirnos a mi moto ella me abrazo, fuimos todo el camino hablando hasta que llegamos a la casa de Santana que ella tenia una sorpresa para mi

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- dije gritando al sentir que Santana me había pateado mi amigo

Quinn: Santana!- dijo algo enojada pero también con una sonrisa

Santana: Eso te pasa por 2 razone: 1- te acostaste con mi mejor amiga, 2-te acostaste con ella en mi habitación

yo seguia en el piso hasta que me pare y le di la mano

Rachel: Estamos bien- dije con una sonrisa

Santana: Claro - le respondio a Rachel

Quinn: bueno ahora que todo esta bien pode..- no pudo terminar porque la latina la interruipio

Santana: Si estamos bien pero creo que seria mejor que el gigantón nos pusiera de humor- dijo Santana para después acercarse a mi y rosarme mi amigo hasta que Quinn

Quinn: Que haces?!- dijo enojada por los celos

Santana: nolo piensas compartir- dijo indignada

Quinn: claro que no es mío- dijo como si nada y esa frase hizo que me exitara y empezar a sonrojarme

Santana: Q prometimos que compartiríamos todo- dijo enojada

Quinn: Pero esto no, yo nunca te pedí a Britt- dijo con razón

Santana: y que tal si pedimos la opinion de Rach- dijo sensualmente para acercarse a mi

Quinn: De acuerdo ¿ Rachel te gustaría tener sexo conmigo y Santana ó solo hacerlo conmigo?- dijo sensualmente ya la traía tan dura que ya no podía pensar

Rachel: Contigo bebe te haría el amor a ti- dije para después besarla

Quinn: Te lo dije- dijo burlándose de la latina

Santana: de acuerdo vamos a comer que dicen?- dijo para que se olvidara el tema

Quinn: claro vamos rach-dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel:si yo ahorita las alcanzo- ellas asienten y voy corriendo al baño me baje el pantalón y el boxérs y me agarro mi miembro erecto y empiezo a mover mi mano de arriba a bajo con todas mis fuerzas y empiezo a gemir y me maldigo

Rachel: QUINN!- digo con placer de lo que no me percate fue que las chicas me podían escuchar

pero segui con mi tarea hasta que termine y salió volando todo mi semen en la pared pero al momento de irme las chicas estaban detrás de mi riéndose yo me sonroje y las saque cerré la puerta con seguro agarro papel higiénico y limpio la pared y mi miembro lo que me iba a esperar

continuara

hola lose me e tardado lo siento pero tengo un aviso tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar 50 sombras de berro como en una semana espero que me esperen espero que disfruten este capítulo 3 mas y empieza el drama que le ps valla bien y saludo :)


	15. Chapter 15

Aviso !

talvez deje de escribir lo siento pero estoy pasando cosas un poco complicadas tratare de seguir gracias por todo de todo corazón


End file.
